


Marriage Is Stupid and So Are You

by goldenthyme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenthyme/pseuds/goldenthyme
Summary: Seven years is a lot longer for a human than it is for a shinigami.





	Marriage Is Stupid and So Are You

“H-he got engaged! I can’t believe he got engaged!”

Ichika kicked the unranked thirteenth squad member in the shoulder. Shit- what was his name? The man staggered back a few inches but didn’t fall. She hadn’t hit him hard enough. Had her martial arts grown rusty?

 Her mother looked decidedly indifferent to Ichika’s plight.

“You hadn’t visited the human world in seven years. Seven years is more than long enough to find someone,” Rukia sighed. She signed a paper and placed it on top of a foot-tall finished stack. She smirked at her daughter. “Couldn’t you knock Nakamura down before?”

Shit, Nakamura? What kind of common name was- “There wasn’t much time to practice! It was _kido_ in the morning. _Kido_ in the afternoon. _Kido_ at night! I started dreaming about _kido_! And of course, I couldn’t visit Kazui, I barely got to come home!” Ichika flipped back from he-who-is-apparrently-Nakamura.

“Extraneous moves,” Rukia muttered. Ichika ignored the temptation of glaring. Her mom didn’t specialize in martial arts. She could never appreciate the cool moves Ichika added in. “Besides, I heard you never even sent him any letters.”

“It’s not like he wrote either!” Nakamura hit Ichika in the side. Fuck, that wasn’t good. It didn’t knock the air out of her, but she should have seen him projecting that move. “Damn it!” She flopped onto the ground. Nakamura, sensing a change in atmosphere, also froze.

Rukia gave her daughter an unimpressed look. Ok, so it might be Ichika’s fault that they hadn’t talked. But it was just another fight, right? She and Kazui didn’t always get along. They weren’t perfect. No one was. He usually figured out how to fix things, though.

His hair, shorn short but still wild when she’d last seen him, had been somehow tamed to a point where the waviness looked intentional. It had been a weekend, so his clothes were casual. Ichika always had been envious of his impeccable taste in clothes, though it was usually offset by his silly looking hair. He had held hands with someone. Ichika couldn’t remember much about that person. Her father always joked that he didn’t expect his daughter to share traits with her namesake, Kazui’s father. Apparently, he also was bad with names and faces.

She ran away. He never liked it when she tried to talk to him in front of his human friends. So, she had run away. She ambushed him later, of course. It was easy enough to track his presence to his new, to her at least, apartment.

Apparently, that person was his _fiancé._

She hadn’t been there when they’d met. She hadn’t got to tease him. Hadn’t got to stalk what’s-their-face to check them out. Didn’t get to look into their family history. Didn’t get to ask them some simple questions that definitely wouldn’t be threatening…

There was an ant crawling on her hand, now. Her face scrunched up.

“Stupid Kazui…”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all my stupid Kazui and Ichika doodles on my art tumblr: http://rurodraws.tumblr.com/tagged/bleach-ending


End file.
